


Cuffed

by Oroborusfox



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroborusfox/pseuds/Oroborusfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail is still learning how to trust. Progress is being made.</p><p>The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme 2013 fill. Prompt: Gail/Holly, handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Gail's abduction is referred to.

One of Gail’s favourite things about Holly is that they can ask each other for things. It doesn't seem like much, but Gail has never felt comfortable flat out asking; her requests are usually wrapped in innuendo or a snide remark.

But with Holly, Gail just asks.

(“Do you want to hang out?”

“Can I stay the night?”

“Tell me why you like me?” 

“Try my cooking?”)

And Holly will always answer, honestly, without judgement. She never looks at Gail like the question is stupid or inappropriate.

And Holly asks Gail questions even when Gail doesn't want her to, and doesn't let Gail get away with clamming up, while still knowing when to stop pushing. It infuriates Gail, and makes her feel more loved than she ever has before.

&&&&

When it comes to sex, Gail has never actually been that adventurous. It’s not that she was opposed to it, but the guys she been with have been pretty happy with the basics, and she felt no desire to put herself out there and suggest anything more.

But Holly starts asking for things. And Gail realises she can too.

Gail wearing her uniform? She can do that.

Holly keeping her glasses on? Done.

Gail sitting on Holly’s face? An embarrassed-but-totally-worth-it yes.

Holly above Gail, riding the strap-on jutting out from Gail’s hips? _Fuck_ yes.

Gail also learns that it’s okay to not be okay with something.

Holly doesn't like her hair being pulled.  
Gail does not like kissing with morning breath.

Holly is not down with sex in the lab. 

Gail doesn't like to be marked. 

And it’s okay.

&&&&

Holly is the first person that Gail can ask not to cuddle her straight after. Gail always feels smothered, needing just a few minutes to start breathing again. In the past she’d either put up with the feeling of suffocation or rolled away without explanation.

With Holly, Gail can explain it. That she does want to be held, and be close to her, but she just needs that brief moment to not be touched. After Gail explains, Holly always waits for Gail to come to her, then holds her close.

When Holly asks if she can use Gail’s cuffs, Gail actually forgets to panic. She’s already murmured a soft “sure, baby” into Holly’s neck before she really registers what Holly has asked.

Holly has pinned her down before, pressing Gail’s hands into the mattress, their fingers linked, pushing them above Gail’s head as Holly teases her with fleeting kisses, as she licks and bites (gently, no marks) down Gail’s neck. It’s only ever a brief restraint. Gail had never even thought of it as such until now. 

She could tell Holly. She should tell Holly. Gail knows Holly would be kind and understanding, even if Gail didn't go into the full details. But it would make Holly worry, another reminder of the dangers Gail walks into every day.

But, even more than that, Gail doesn't want Holly to see yet another broken part of her.

Gail retrieves her cuffs and hands them off to Holly with a smirk, laying the key carefully on the nightstand. Holly’s grin is familiar, just on the edge of wild.

She pushes Gail down and clambers on top, chases Gail with a dirty, deep kiss. Gail gets lost in it and tries not to think of being strapped to a bed, the burn of a needle in her arm. 

Holly’s hands are gentle as they coax Gail’s hands towards the headboard. She kisses Gail’s wrists before securing the cold metal around them.

_She can’t move her hands, they’re strapped down, she pulls and pulls, the chains rattle, she’s blinded and there’ s something pushed through her skin, she can feel it, **there’s something inside her -**_

Holly is straddling her waist, stroking her arms soothingly as she kisses Gail’s chest. Gail relaxes as she looks at the top of Holly’s head. Holly is not going to hurt her. Holly will make her feel good. Holly will keep her safe. 

Holly looks up, “You okay?”

Gail nods, truthfully. 

“If you want me to take them off at any point, just say so, okay?”

Gail nods again. 

Holly frowns, “I need you tell me you’re okay. You tensed up for a second there.”

“I can’t imagine letting anyone else do this, you know?”

Holly still looks unsure, but Gail continues.

“I've never trusted someone like I trust you. Never.”

Holly’s kiss is the sweetest thing Gail has ever felt. She continues moving down Gail’s body, but Gail’s voice stops her.

“Stay up here, please. I want to see your face.”

Holly moves up and settles her weight onto Gail, kissing her lips again and again. 

Gail is aware of the cuffs restraining her, but the cool metal is almost soothing in comparison to the heat of Holly’s skin. Gail arches into Holly’s touch as Holly fingers go to work. They watch each other’s faces the whole time, Gail finding nothing but care in Holly’s eyes. 

When Gail comes she pulls against the cuffs, but she doesn't think of basements or car trunks, she thinks of Holly’s face.

Holly moves away from her to pick up the key and keeps their bodies apart as she releases Gail.

Gail brings her arms in front of her and examines the slight reddening of her wrists.

She takes some deep breaths and waits for her body and mind to calm. Holly is next to her, close but still not touching. 

Gail rolls towards her, slinging her leg over Holly’s thighs, and her arm around Holly’s waist.

Holly kisses Gail’s forehead and rubs her back.

Gail lays quiet for a while listening to Holly’s heartbeat and trying to think of what to say.

“Tomorrow,” she begins, “I need to tell you something.”

Gail can feel Holly’s worry. 

“It’s not bad.”

Gail frowns.

“Well, it is. But it’s not bad for us. I need to tell you because I trust you, and you should know. And I wouldn’t tell you if I didn’t… Feel so much for you.”

Holly holds her tighter, “Okay. Do you want to talk about it now?”

Gail shakes her head, “No. It can wait.”

Gail kisses Holly’s lips, then pulls back and kisses the tip of her nose. Holly cups her cheek.

“I’m cuffing you next time, okay?”

Holly smiles, nods, and traces Gail’s lips.


End file.
